The Final Fight
by Emo Dragon 7
Summary: Sasuke finally comes back. Naruto's dying to punch him. Who will get the last laugh NOW? This is SASUNARU. Of course, rated M.


"Eh?"

"You heard me Gaki."

"…No."

"(sigh) yes."

"No!"

"Yes damnit! He came back yesterday."

Naruto was about to hear faint from the sudden news given by Tsunade in the hokage's office. The news was shocking beyond belief but the fact that it was the truth made it even more shocking.

"Sasuke's really… back?"

"(sigh)…yes he is."

Naruto was now shaking finally grasping the news. He couldn't take it. After four years Sasuke had the nerve to just up and come home! The woman in front of him could have told her sooner too! Now Naruto started thinking of the pain he went through these passed couple years to get that man's ass back. His emotions were running wild.

"I'll be going." Naruto said in a whisper leaving through the door of the hokage's office.

"Don't kill him, Gaki!" Tsunade yells knowing full well that Naruto wouldn't listen to her. Her office was silent.

Naruto was furious now. He was walking out of the Hokage tower in his anbu uniform. He was the Anbu captain after all; everyone calling him chief. His mind was going every where to questions like, 'Why is he back?' and 'Where the Hell is he!' he was not very happy. Even the villagers around him could sense his anger. 'Now to punch him for it!'

Naruto looks all over the village. He can't find him so he stops into a small coffee shop where he sees Iruka sitting there with Kakashi. He couldn't think of where Sasuke would be.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka calls from inside the shop.

"Yo." Kakashi replied.

"Hey Naru!" Sakura said.

They stared at him for a few seconds and then immediately knew that he was PISSED! They all shrunk back in their seats saying, "Uchiha district!"

Naruto ran there. When he found Sasuke he was looking at his front door. He felt a presence and turned around ready to fight. Naruto was faster and punched Sasuke right in the jaw.

"Sasuke!" He punches him again in the abdomen.

"Naruto!"

"Why!"

"Why What!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke were yelling at each other. They both felt a pain in their chests' knowing that they wanted to be in each other's embrace. They wanted to have their lips moving together in sync again. Naruto started crying from past memories of the pain he felt when Sasuke left. He looked from Sasuke's stained clothes to his face.

"Why? Why did you leave?"

Sasuke was silent from Naruto's words. He wanted to hold him and tell him sweet words to stop him from crying. His heart broke just by looking at his sad expression. He got up, grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him against his chest hoping Naruto would calm down. Naruto gasped from the sudden feel of Sasuke's chest against his face; he was crying even harder from the feel of Sasuke holding him after so long. He hoped Sasuke would never let go.

"I'm sorry."

"(Sob)" Naruto's still crying wetting Sasuke's shirt.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto from under his legs holding him against his chest. He took Naruto into the house to his old bedroom. Naruto's crying slowed down a bit but he was still clinging to Sasuke's shirt like a life line. Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed and then settled down to around the still crying Naruto.

"Please relax and stop crying. Please."

Sob)… please. Please promise me Sasuke that you'll never leave me again."

"…yes. Now sleep love."

They both fell asleep in Sasuke's bed till morning. When Naruto woke up, his head was against Sasuke's chest, hearing it rise and fall from his breathing. After Naruto sat up he had a headache come over him. 'I must have cried a lot last night.' He looks at Sasuke's face. 'He looks so kawaii when he sleeps. Better not to wake him then.' Naruto lifts himself gently off the bed so as not to wake Sasuke from his slumber. He leaves into the kitchen, his stomach making noises.

Sasuke sleeps for a few more hours. When he comes to he feels something missing. He jolts up and screams the boys name wondering if he left him.

"Naruto!"

Everything was silent. Sasuke's fears were growing deeper into a depression. What if Naruto was hurt, kidnapped, or worse, dead! Sasuke called Naruto's name one more time hoping his theories were wrong.

"Naruto!"

"Down here Sasuke!"

Sasuke calmed down after hearing Naruto's voice. He senses started kicking in and pancakes always smell good with chocolate. 'He must be in the kitchen. Damn, scared me half to death.' Sasuke silently heads down stairs to see what Naruto's making. He looks through the door and the blonde is turned away from him. He creeps up, having hidden his chakra from him, he swoops his arms around Naruto's waist making his gasp in surprise.

"Ah! Oh, it's only you. (Sigh) Damnit Sasuke, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. You just looked really cute in that apron."

"Don't worry about it just don't do that…Ah! Sasuke! Where's that hand going!"

Sasuke's hand was down Naruto's pants spring his dick to life. Naruto gasped when Sasuke started rubbing it. Naruto dropped everything he was doing and stuck his hands behind him into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke sat on the floor with Naruto sitting on him and started rubbing the tip of it with his thumb.

"Please…sto..p…Sasuke! Ah! I'm…coo..king h..ere…hah"

"So?"

"So! I can't cook with your hand down on my…Ah! Don't stop. Not…n..ow…"

Naruto's pants were fully off him now, his shirt existing on the floor. Naruto gasped from the sudden coldness on his hard cock. Sasuke started stretching Naruto in his tight hole with two fingers. Sasuke used his other hand to hold Naruto down. Sasuke's pants were feeling restricted from just feeling Naruto's hands in his hair. It felt nice with the tug and pull.

"Come on Naruto. Scream my name while I'm pleasuring you."

"Nn…No! Stop! Come on Sasu..Ah!"

Naruto was in so much ecstasy that he didn't realize that Sasuke set him down against the kitchen floor. He looked up at Sasuke's dark eyes and saw him taking his pants off. Sasuke let Naruto stare at it but did nothing. He saw Naruto's still hard cock twitch with pre-cum at the tip.

"Come on Naruto. Say my name…"

"hah..ah…hah…Sasuke-sama, please f*** me hard with your huge dick! I want you to cum inside me so bad!"

"With pleasure."

Sasuke lifted Naruto up from the floor and set him on his lap. Their faces facing toward each other.

"Don't stop."

"Got it, Dobe."

"Don't call me that teme."

Sasuke ignored Naruto and grabbed both of his hands. He placed his and Naruto's hands tightly around both of their twitching cocks. Naruto got the idea and started rubbing them profusely to create huge friction between the two. Sasuke connected his mouth onto Naruto's neck, moaning into the tanned flesh and arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto's hands were still rubbing them together. He moved his thumbs and placed them on both of their tips. He poked them roughly and both moaned from the sudden pain. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands harshly to stop him. They looked at each other.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to pay you back."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's body and gently laid him down on the kitchen floor. 'He looks like an angel spread out like that.' Naruto was on the floor. His arms were behind his head, his beautiful sunshine hair spread out in all directions. Naruto was still hard waiting for Sasuke to pay him back. Sasuke was between his legs now. He was breathing on it with cool air, put his tongue on the tip and bit it.

"Sasuke! ….(Pant) (Pant)…Ah!

Sasuke connected his mouth with Naruto's cock. He moaned on it to vibrate Naruto's body. He could taste pre-cum in his mouth and started pumping Naruto's cock. Naruto was so deep in, he accidently grinded his hips in to Sasuke's awaiting mouth making him gag. He pinned Naruto's hips down hoping to prevent that from happening again. Naruto's hands grabbed Sasuke's head hoping to get his tongue going further down his length. Naruto groaned from Sasuke breathing cold air on it again.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke started messaging Naruto's balls with one hand and the other playing with his pink hole when Naruto came into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke lifted his head licking Naruto's cum off his fingers. Sasuke lifted Naruto up from the floor and placed him on his lap again.

"Prepare me?"

…hah…(Pant) sure…te..me"

Naruto put a hand on his cock and started pumping himself, wanting to use his own cum to prepare Sasuke. His cock started leaking again and it was dripping all over his hands. He grabbed Sasuke's cock and started rubbing his own cum on it. Naruto gasped when Sasuke grabbed his and started pumping it in return.

"Your ready….ah..ha..Sasuke."

"Thanks…Naru-chan."

Naruto blushed at the name. Sasuke didn't want to prepare him. He wanted this hard and dry. Sasuke picked Naruto up and set him above his dick.

"Ready Naruto?"

"Ye..s…Te..me! Ah!"

Sasuke slammed him self fully in, hitting Naruto's prostate. Naruto screamed from the pain. His hands went back to his twitching dick. He started pumping himself in time with Sasuke's thrusts. Sasuke looked down at Naruto. His head was against his chest, his hands still pumping hard even pulling and scratching on his erection. Sasuke told Naruto to look up. Sasuke immediately slammed his mouth onto Naruto's. Both trying to dominate the other in a tongue war, Sasuke slammed into him hard. Naruto gasped letting Sasuke's tongue explored his hot, wet cavern.

"Nm…mmph!"

Sasuke and Naruto separated; a line of saliva connecting them. Naruto was losing his mind almost at his peak. He grabbed onto Sasuke and started licking up his jaw. Sasuke stared back at Naruto and knew that both of them wouldn't last much longer. He thrusted himself into Naruto a few more times when,

"Yes…Sasu..ke..Ah!"

"(groan)"

Naruto released onto their stomachs while Sasuke left his seed dripping out of Naruto's pink hole. Sasuke groaned into Naruto's neck. Naruto's hands now stuck in Sasuke's soft black hair. His breathing was shallow, almost as if he was dying from severe pain. He'd be feeling it soon. Sasuke picked him up and took him upstairs to lie in the bed. Sasuke and Naruto sat together under the covers. They stared lovingly at each other, glad to be in the other's company.

"Hey stranger."

"Hiya back."

Naruto moved onto Sasuke's chest, feeling his breathing. He winced.

"I'm sorry." I'll be more careful."

"It's okay. Even though I probably won't be able to feel my ass for a while.

Sasuke noticed Naruto wincing from the pain. He really didn't mean to cause him so much pain. 'I'll use lube next time.' He sets his left arm around Naruto's waist trying not to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"I love you so much. Please know that I'll never leave you again."

"Love you too. Just be more careful because if you leave again I'll come and kick your ass."

Sasuke smiles warmly at this. His revenge was done and now he was glad to have Naruto as his lover. Life is good when you have an energetic blonde to cheer you up. They both started to doze off tired from the day's events.

"Night Sasuke-teme." Naruto whispers.

"Night, Dobe." Sasuke responds kissing Naruto's hair and wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller boy's waist.

Next morning Sasuke's in the kitchen at the table waiting for Naruto to finish making breakfast for both of them when Kakashi poofs in the room.

"What the?" Sasuke says, confused.

"Oh, hey sensei!" 'I can't scare him anymore.-sniffle- He's matured so much.' Kakashi thinks.

"Yo!"

"What's up?" Naruto asks. He sets the food onto the table.

"Well, I thought you'd see Sasuke sooner." Kakashi sets his eyes from Sasuke's figure to Naruto's.

"Hm?" He responds confused.

"Didn't you hear? Sasuke came back Tuesday."

"…WHAT! DAMNIT TSUNADE!" Naruto's pissed off and starts pacing around the kitchen.

Kakashi laughs at the furious Naruto. He looks and sees Sasuke trying to calm Naruto down while glaring his Uchiha glare at Kakashi.

"So? How was the sex?"

Lets just say that comment didn't go well with the two.

"FUCK YOU SENSEI! They both yelled chasing him out of town.


End file.
